Virtual Proximity, Get the Reality DLC
by Justanothersinger
Summary: 'It's far too easy for Nagisa to lie. But he needs to stop. Karma knows him too well for that. ' Karmagisa, 1Bitheart!AU


**for those of you who havent played 1BitHeart there are some informational footnotes at the bottom so you dont get totally lost**

 **aight you're good to go! enjoy darlins**

Virtual Proximity, get the Reality DLC

An Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfiction

"Up early again?"

Nagisa smiles at the screen that had seemingly popped out of thin air in front of him. An automatic response, even on the bad days."Some habits are hard to break." He says.

Karma rolls his eyes and leans back on his chair, yawns and stretches like a cat, just barely avoiding his devil-horned BitPhone.

It was an unusually extravagant model for him, but it fit his personality, Nagisa supposed.

"You're up early too." Nagisa points out, finally.

"Mm? Yeah, I needed to finish a report. Supposed to write one about a really, really, really old English book." Karma shrugs, "It's interesting, but writing a report on it is a pain."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's more your thing." Karma shuffles around for a bit and pulls the book in front the screen, showing Nagisa the title and then promptly dropping it again. "Ah, shoot." He mutters, bending over and picking it up again.

"You didn't have coffee yet, huh." Nagisa says with a chuckle.

"No and it's not like I'm that dependent on it." Karma says but he's getting up from his chair now, heading towards the kitchen. The world behind him shifts, but he's much more careful with the screen than when they first started talking.

"At least I don't dump a literal hill of sugar in my coffee." Karma says, tapping his sugar jar on the lid for emphasis.

"I don't drink coffee much. I'm not used to the taste."

"I felt like two cavities in my teeth just from watching you drink it." Karma pauses, and looks at Nagisa again, "Did you drink tea already?"

"I did..." Nagisa is about to say and then stops himself.

It's far too easy for Nagisa to lie. But he needs to stop.

Karma knows him too well for that.

"I didn't. I'm...I don't want to get up."

Karma's eyes narrow and he nods.

"Is she asleep?" He asks.

"Yeah." Nagisa replies.

"...Is today ok, after all?"

Nagisa's hands curl into fists, pulling at the bedsheets. "It's fine. We shouldn't cancel."

"...Yeah." Karma grins and it's one of the fake ones, but it's one of the sweet, kind, white-lie ones, "Actually, we should get it as soon as possible. Nakamura says that she knows a few good BitPhone models that go like around the head or neck. Like masks and all. Hey, we could get you one of those mask things! Like the ones with the teeth and the zippers."

"I...don't think that's my type, Karma."

"Yeah, you'd suit one of the lacey, maid-type ribbon things."

"I-I don't!"

"Yeah, we should get you that. Plus a full ensemble." Karma says. Oh, he's definitely got his energy back now, "It'll be much easier to lure out the budding delinquents, huh, Nagisa?"

"Leave it to you to profit from delinquency suddenly being a thing again." Nagisa says, but he's giggling again. It still hurts to laugh a bit; he presses his arm to his side.

Karma notices, but doesn't comment on it.

His smile just became a little more fake.

"Ehh, technically it's not _their_ money. So." Karma shrugs, "I'm not supposed to feel bad about it."

Nagisa's giggling even more now, "That's terrible."

"Eh, whatever. More money for us to get you a new BitPhone."

Under his fingertips, Nagisa feels soft petals and thorns, arranged in a way that he supposed was pretty.

It just struck him as bad taste after all this time.

"Flower crown phones don't suit you as much as everyone thinks they do." Karma says.

"...Yeah. Thank you, Karma."

"Hey, don't thank me yet."

Just then his window rattles and Nagisa pauses.

And then he notices the noise of people talking, the street behind him.

Nagisa's monitor blinks off and he dashes to the window, gaping when he sees Karma grin up at him.

"Up and at 'em, sleepyhead."

"U-uh?!"

"Your mom will be up in a few hours right? Come on."

"O-ok!" Nagisa says and he dashes around the room, careful not to make too much noise. Once he's thrown something decent on, he pauses and runs up to the window again.

"U-um! Are we...?"

"Yep. Just like we said." Karma says matter-of-factly before he spreads his arms, "Come on, Nagisa-chan!"

"..."

That...doesn't mean that it was any less embarrassing. But this _did_ make sneaking out easier so...

"Fine." And Nagisa only says that before jumping lightly off the balcony and towards the ground below.

Karma's soft and steady when he catches him, stumbling only a little bit.

"You got lighter." Karma says and Nagisa pulls away just a bit.

His hair had grown longer, he thinks, or maybe's he's too close to Karma. It's touching his face and he feels warm breath on his cheek.

...

"We should...get going." Nagisa says and Karma nods, setting him down on his feet. "Yep, let's go!" Karma says, still as lightly as ever.

Maybe Nagisa's cheeks were a bit too warm and maybe he was a bit too happy.

But he didn't want to read too much into it.

Nagisa falls into step beside Karma. Just soaking in the warmth of the barely-risen sun, the smell of summer on its way.

And if their fingers touched while they walked, barely, at the fingertips, he didn't comment on it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **1BitHeart is a game by △○□× (Miwashiba) wherein you play as a cute little shut-in who makes friends. Of course, I'm merely borrowing the world of 1BitHeart, mostly BitPhones.**

 **BitPhones are a mix of headphones and/or any other head accessory like hats and masks and such mixed with a cellphone. Yes, it's as rad as it sounds. This allows for a variety of design choices ranging from a Tokyo-Ghoul-esque mask to the bunny-eared-custom build that the main character of the original game wears. It's not so much as a phone as an expression of creativity...although people are still fairly dependent on the technology lol**

 **So yeah the flower crown BitPhone was more of Nagisa's mom's choice and they're plotting to get a new one he can use without her noticing and it's a story thing i was aching to write for ages dont take this away from me**

 **Yes I made Karma a devil. Hey, you would too.**

 **I highly recommend you play 1BitHeart to get a better idea of it and even enjoy the story and for the others; that's pretty much the long and short of it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! ^ ^**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
